That Unreal Feeling
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: L'amour maternel n'existe pas, et Ultia n'est certainement pas la mère de Meldy.


**That Unreal Feeling**

Ultia n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler à la foule. Trop de bruit. Trop de gens. Trop de stimulis.

Trop de risques de perdre la petite main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

D'habitude, Meldy était une enfant très calme, presque éteinte. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation potentiellement excitante, telle qu'un tour en ville, elle réagissait comme n'importe quelle gamine : elle courait dans tous les sens.

« Oul ! C'est quoi, ça ? »

« C'est une boutique de vieux vêtements. Et ne m'appelle pas Oul. »

Meldy fit une petite moue et garda les yeux fixés sur la vitrine de la friperie jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient dépassé l'échoppe. Intérieurement, Ultia commençait à pester. Il n'y avait donc pas de droguerie dans cette ville ? Franchement, où allait le monde !

« Ultiaaa ! Regarde ! Là ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête, prête à gronder… et sourit.

Meldy désignait d'un doigt enthousiaste un petit store peint en vert, avec une vitrine remplie d'objets divers : des sculptures en bois aux formes bizarres, quelques porcelaines peintes et surtout, toute une collection de fioles de toutes les teintes imaginables.

« Bravo, Meldy ! C'est exactement la boutique qu'il faut ! »

Rayonnante de fierté, la fillette sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

De manière prévisible, une clochette tinta lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur régnait un étrange parfum, mélange de crème cosmétique, d'huile essentielle et de thé. Meldy poussa un cri d'enthousiasme lorsqu'elle aperçut une cage posée sur une table à l'écart, dans laquelle se trouvaient deux perruches arborant des houppettes.

« Des oiseaux ! » fit-elle en lâchant la main d'Ultia pour courir auprès de la cage.

« Meldy ! »

« Les enfants » soupira avec indulgence la tenancière en sortant de l'arrière-boutique – une femme d'un certain âge souffrant d'un léger surpoids. « C'est tout simple, à cet âge-là, on ne peut plus les tenir ! »

Ultia fit une grimace en coin, puis se détendit en constatant que Meldy était trop occupée à admirer béatement les perruches pour courir ailleurs, et s'avança pour poser sa liste sur le comptoir.

« J'aurais besoin de ceci, s'il vous plaît. »

La boutiquière se saisit de la liste et mit pratiquement le nez dessus pour la lire. _Pourquoi donc ne se sert-elle pas de lunettes ?_

« Je vois. Attendez un peu… »

La commerçante se mit à farfouiller dans ses tiroirs, en retirant plusieurs flacons qu'elle commença ensuite à trier.

« Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on me demande de telles quantités… Vous vous absentez pour une longue durée ? »

« Il faut que je voyage beaucoup pour ma guilde » répondit évasivement Ultia.

« Et votre petite, elle prend ça bien ? »

La jeune femme brune regarda brièvement la fillette qui gloussait en observant un des oiseaux effectuer un tour sur une petite balançoire.

« Elle comprend. »

« Vous avez bien de la chance ! » soupira la boutiquière en emballant soigneusement les flacons avant de les ranger dans un carton. « Moi, j'ai eu trois garçons, et ils avaient de ces caractères ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas de qui ils tiennent, mais certainement pas de mon mari… »

Ultia se tendit imperceptiblement. Elle avait une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle la commerçante lui parlait ainsi d'égale à égale, et c'était une idée pour le moins déplaisante.

« Je vous dois combien ? »

« Cinq mille cent joyaux. Oh, et signez le registre, s'il vous plaît. C'est pour l'inventaire… »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, prenant soin d'écrire un faux nom sur le papier qu'on lui tendait. Le jour où le Conseil la percerait à jour, elle aurait soigneusement brouillé ses traces.

« Voilà. »

« C'est parfait, madame. Passez une bonne journée, vous et votre fille. »

_Ce n'est pas ma fille._

« …Merci infiniment. Meldy ? On y va ? »

La fillette se détourna à regret des perruches.

« Je peux en avoir une ? » supplia-t-elle en faisant une moue pitoyable.

« Elles appartiennent à la dame, c'est non. Et dis au revoir. »

« Au revoir ! » lança docilement la fillette en retournant auprès d'Ultia.

« Au revoir ! » répondit la boutiquière tandis que la clochette de porte tintait de plus belle.

Pour une fois, Ultia fut heureuse de retrouver les rues passantes. L'air extérieur l'aidait toujours à chasser la nausée.

C'était l'idée qu'on prenne Meldy pour sa fille qui la mettait mal à l'aise, elle le savait bien. Même si elles ne se ressemblaient pas, les gens présumaient automatiquement un lien de parenté, pour la simple raison qu'elle prenait soin de la fillette. Ils voyaient ce qu'ils croyaient être de « l'amour maternel ».

Mais l'amour maternel n'existait pas. C'était seulement un mensonge, un joli conte de fées à qui tout le monde croyait.

Si l'amour maternel existait, Oul aurait-elle abandonné sa fille ? L'aurait-elle laissée croupir dans un laboratoire comme un vulgaire rat bon à subir des expériences ? L'aurait-elle remplacée à la première occasion ?

Non, l'amour maternel n'existait pas. Et elle n'était certainement pas la mère de Meldy.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour maternel, cette petite bulle de chaleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que Meldy glissait sa petite main dans la sienne.


End file.
